The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in a combination motorcycle hammock and jack. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination motorcycle hammock and jack which, when disassembled, is compact and lightweight and which attaches to a motorcycle to provide a comfortable hammock for relaxing and resting and which can also be used as a jack to lift and support at least a portion of a motorcycle to, for example, repair and/or replace a flat tire.
When taking long motorcycle trips, a motorcyclist will often become uncomfortable sitting in the same position in a motorcycle seat for extended periods of time and, for reasons of health and safety, it is beneficial to occasionally take breaks and rest. When taking a break and resting, it is beneficial to relax in a position other than the sitting position in the motorcycle seat. While when in an automobile, it is generally possible to pivot the automobile seat to a more horizontal position or lay across the seat in order to lie down and relax, such adjustments are generally not possible in a motorcycle seat. Accordingly, park benches, picnic tables and the such have been used by motorcyclists as horizontal surfaces on which to lie down and rest. However, these are not always available, and even if they are, they provide, in most cases, a hard horizontal surface which does not provide as comfortable of a resting position as is desirable.
In addition, occasionally on motorcycle trips, it becomes necessary to lift and support at least a portion of the motorcycle to, for example, repair or replace a flat tire. Since motorcycles, by their nature, have limited storage capacity, most motorcyclists do not carry a jack which can be used to lift and support at least a portion of their motorcycles, if it would become necessary or desirable to do so.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a combination motorcycle hammock and jack which, when disassembled, is lightweight and compact and can be readily transported on a motorcycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination motorcycle hammock and jack which can be readily converted from a disassembled configuration to a hammock configuration attached to a motorcycle to create a comfortable hammock or alternatively to a motorcycle jack configuration to lift and support at least a portion of the motorcycle thereon.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a combination hammock and jack which is easy to use and transport and provides the combined function of providing a hammock which can be readily assembled and attached to a motorcycle and a jack which can be used to lift and support at least a portion of the motorcycle to permit, for example, repair and/or replacement of a flat tire.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a combination motorcycle hammock and jack which, when used as a hammock, includes a motorcycle cargo carrier rack support structure preferably attached to the cargo carrier rack of a motorcycle, a motorcycle hammock extension arm extending therefrom, a vertical support member and a lightweight flexible hammock support material stretched between, for example, the motorcycle hammock extension arm and opposing handlebars of the motorcycle. Alternatively, the cargo carrier rack support structure can be placed underneath the motorcycle frame and the motorcycle hammock extension arm can be pivoted downwardly about a fulcrum to act as a lever and cause a portion of the motorcycle cargo carrier rack support structure to lift and support at least a portion of the motorcycle to permit, for example, repair and/or replacement of a flat tire. When not in use, the motorcycle cargo carrier rack support structure, the motorcycle hammock extension arm, the vertical support member and the flexible hammock support material are capable of being stored and/or transported in a compact lightweight configuration.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.